


It should be me.

by SlytherinFromTheSeam



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFromTheSeam/pseuds/SlytherinFromTheSeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot (maybe?) on Gale walking in on Katniss and Peeta. 100% pure, delicious smut. My favorite thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It should be me.

Gale-

The whole family is on the way to the Everdeen house, its Prim and Rory's graduation dinner. Katniss hadn't said anything about it, I just hope her douchebag boyfriend won't be there with here. I have to tell her she's making a mistake with him. It should be me that she's with.

I've loved her for years but I've just started noticing the effect that she has on my body. I first realized how truly beautiful she’s become last Christmas holiday. In the past year while she's been at college she’s really filled out. I'm sure that's all Mellark wants from her. 

She was always lovely to me; we've known each other for years but now she's all I can think of. The way her summer dresses stretch out a bit around her breasts and her ass. College life definitely suits her. While she used to be thin and plain, she's turned into a truly desirable woman. I just wish I would have expressed it sooner.

We both knew Mellark before she went off to school, I never thought she'd be into a rich kid from the other side of town. Our kind always stuck together. She's mine, she should have always been mine...she just needs to be reminded.

At the Everdeen’s house, the little ones split off to play and my mom joins Mrs. Everdeen in the kitchen. She lightly throws out that Kat and Peeta are in the back. Ugh, I can't help but snarl. I know where they are, in the back room of the house. Mr. Everdeen’s office before he died, Kat made it into a refuge of sorts. That's where we used to drink and fall asleep together. We would get high on the weekends and stay up all night laughing and watching movies. I should have told her how I felt back then. How dare she take him into our room.

Just outside the door, I can hear them but not clearly. The door glides open, we always kept it oiled so we could sneak in and out.

I see her before I hear her moans. I have the perfect side view of them, with her fingers curled in his hair as she rides him on the couch. Her eyes are clenched shut and she's moaning.

Oh shit.

She looks down to watch him pull her dark pink nipples into his mouth. I always wondered what color they were. She's exactly how I picture her every night when I'm jacking off to the thought of her.

Do I say something to tell them that I'm here? Do I just leave? Do I pull her off of him and cover her up? Rip her away and punch him? Should I pull her off and fuck her myself? Could I just slide in behind her?

His hands are gripped around her ass, that's much bigger than expected with her tiny waist. His fingertips have to be leaving bruises. Fuck! That should be me. I wish that were me. My hands are bigger than his, I would definitely be able to grip her harder and cover more of her. Maybe put one of my fingers in her ass while I pound into her from underneath.

God, I should not be hard right now. Seeing my best friend bouncing on some jerk that I've known for years? But, she looks fucking gorgeous. Her tits are bouncing in his face while he rams into her from underneath. His face is in her petite hands and slams into her when her teeth bite at his lips. She's the exact vision of what I picture every night. The humming sounds that she's making, coupled with his grunting makes my dick flinch, so I'm straining against the zipper of my jeans.

Before I can decide what to do, he slides off the couch onto his knees and lays her directly onto the coffee table in front of the couch. Her raven hair fans out over the table, with some of it spilling off. Her chest balances out and I have a perfect outline of her hard nipples. When he pinches her nipples, making them even more stiff, she gasps and makes an exact 'O' with her mouth. I have to bite my own lip to stop the groan that almost leaves my mouth.

He pulls his dick out of her, he's bigger than I expected but I'm thicker. I could definitely stretch her more than he does. I can see the strand of her wetness following his cock. He wraps his hands around her thighs and pulls her legs over his shoulders, then lowers his mouth to her pussy. Her chin tips upwards and the sound that she makes, makes my breathing speed up. He must be doing something right down there.

I try to readjust myself without causing too much movement, but it’s not enough. I can feel the heat coming off of my dick and there's a darker spot from the wetness seeping out of me. The urge is too much; my pants are just loose enough to slip my hand inside. I definitely have restricted movements, but my dick has been hard too long and my hand feels too good.

Her fingers, that were wrapped in his hair, move down to her nipples. She pulls and twists them, making her back arch and her pussy buck into Peeta's face. One hand runs down her flat stomach between her legs. Fuck, I wish I could see him eating her out. But, clearly, if she needs to rub her clit while he licks her- I could do a better job. I wouldn't need her help to make her come.

I leisurely stroke my dick, I can't come in here with them, but it would hurt too bad to not touch it. That lucky fucking bastard has his hands on my girl. She was supposed to be mine, that should be my mouth on her pussy.

Her hand pulls back from her center and I can tell she's close, her thighs start to twitch and I can see her stomach muscles clenching. His hand unwraps from her thigh and goes down to his dick. Obviously he feels the same way I do. How could he not? She's fucking incredible. Kat's hands go back to his hair, pressing him into her while her back arches. I'm not sure which of them is moaning.

My own hand tightens its grip, causing my precome to drip down my knuckles and onto my balls. If it were me fucking her, I wouldn't have to do this myself. He'd be standing here watching me making her come while he strokes his own dick. Maybe I'd feel sorry for him and let him join in, or at least let him come closer so he could get a better view of me in her.

I can see his mouth, wet with her come, kiss her. That should be me. She should be licking her own wetness off of my face, not his. I wonder how she tastes. I wonder if she sucked his dick before I came in here. Does she taste like him too?

It’s like he read my mind, he stands up in front of her. His dick is straining and is as hard as he can possibly get, I assume. She pushes his dick up against his stomach and sucks one of his balls into her mouth. His head falls backwards. I can hear her humming with him in her mouth. His hands run through her hair, while she looks up at him from under his cock. That should be my dick in her mouth, my fingers going through her hair. I wish I could see her lips on him, her body moves so slowly. She's sitting on the edge of the coffee table, feet on the ground. When she switches sides, her tongue runs up his length and around the tip.

Fuck! What if she sees me standing here? I should go. But my feet won't move. Thankfully she moves and takes his dick all the way in her mouth, never breaking eye contact with him. His muscles tense up, his arms are strong and I can see the definition in his chest. I'm thinner than him, but taller and more lean. I don't think she'd be able to take my whole cock in her mouth, but I would love to watch her try. He pulls out of her mouth, leans down to kiss her. She stands to meet him, she's only a few inches shorter than him. I tower over her. She and I both are surprised when he spins her around and pushes her hands down onto the table. Her gasp turns to a moan when he sinks all the way into her. He gives her a reassuring grunt. I'm sure she feels so fucking tight. He should be standing here, watching me push into her.

I've taken to just squeezing my dick, stroking it is too much to handle. I wouldn't be able to take it and I don't want to come in my pants just from watching them.

A loud slap startles me back out of my thoughts and I can see the handprint forming on her ass cheek. Another one, on the other side. She's moaning. Obviously she likes him spanking her. His pace picks up, he reaches down and fists his hand in her hair and pulls back. Her back curves to meet his demands. He's doing exactly what I would be doing to her. She could be sucking my dick while he fucks her right now. Then, she'd taste like me if he kissed her.

His other hand reaches around and grabs at her tits. The grip on her hair loosens and he pulls out of her. What the fuck is he thinking? I would spray my come up her back and let it drip down her ass. She spins around and opens her mouth for him, his come shoots into her mouth and drips down her chin. Holy shit, that’s hot. He leans down to her, using one of his fingers he cleans up the last drop on her lips and she licks it off. That should be my finger she's sucking. Lucky motherfucker. His tongue licks over her lips before kissing her again.

So much for me not wanting to come.

He doesn't even glance over to me, "Hey Gale, you could have joined us instead of standing there."

I can’t even blink. "Next time."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I always assumed that Gale would be pissed at them together and it would turn into pure jealousy of Peeta.


End file.
